Exercise equipment which requires the user to actuate fast twitch muscles by generation of a pulse are currently known and used. For instance, some exercise devices commonly referenced as the Shake Weight® require the user to grip the device. The device generates pulses exhibiting micro loads on the user's muscles to further actuate the fast twitch muscles and increase the strength of the muscles. However, such devices require an energy source to actuate a vibratory pulsing mechanism.
Other devices which exhibit a pulse motion include a pivotal turntable and a handlebar. The turntable is mounted about a point and the handlebar is rotatable in a fixed path. Such devices require complicated assembly and take up a lot of space.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an exercise equipment device which is relatively simple in construction, occupies less space relative to some current exercise equipment, and does not require a battery source to supply energy to achieve a pulse-related workout.